The Truth
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Was a prequel to It Will Always Be Her but deceided I couldn't break this couple up at this story. See how the truth can conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth**

**A prequel to It Will Always Be Her**

**Chapter 1**

Her dark hair fanned out across the pillow, her chest moved up and down with every breath. He propped himself up on his elbow as he watched the woman he called his, slept soundlessly and peacefully. He would have to go soon before Derek got back but with what sounded like the whole house still downstairs it would be an impossible task. So maybe, just maybe, he would get some shut eye - I mean it was four am, he'd have to get up soon for his shift and that was the last thought on his mind as he slipped into sleep cuddled up to Lexie.

"Lex come on, you're gunna be late!" called Sadie.

"I'll go," said Meredith.

"Lex," she whispered, as she opened the door but what she wasn't prepared for,

was the sight before her, "what the hell?"

She left the room shaking her head.

"Is she coming?" asked Sadie.

"She has company," said Meredith tight lipped.

"Oh," said Sadie, then she noticed Meredith's expression, "it's been months, you know her and Sloan, it's been five months," she added.

"Why didn't she tell me?" asked Meredith.

"Became you sent Derek to ward Mark off, which worked until Lexie showed up at this hotel room and near enough stripped. Then he stayed away for a week but by then he liked her too much to stay away. And it's been just them for the last five months no cheating. They're serious and they're happy," explained Sadie with a smile. "Just think about that before you tell Derek - I'm sure we want them both unscathed when it comes out," she added before she got out of the car.

"She's in a relationship," thought Meredith. "A living, breathing, happy and serious relationship with Mark Sloan. Why didn't I notice? Why did I have to warn him away?" she thought as she walked into the hospital to find her boyfriend.

Review Please.

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth**

**Chapter 2**

"Cristina!" Meredith called, as she entered the resident's locker room. Cristina turned. "Lexie's overslept, she's not in yet."

"She'll be on scut when she makes it in," said Cristina.

"And tell her to come and find me - I need to talk to her," said Meredith, as she quickly got changed.

"What's Lexiepedia done now?" asked Cristina, as they walked to find their interns.

"It's just a sister thing," said Meredith.

Surprisingly when they reached their group of interns Lexie was front and centre.

They both quickly gave out assignments until Lexie was left.

"Three, you're in trauma but your sister wants a word," ordered Cristina, before she walked off, leaving the two sisters.

"I know why you want to talk to me. You're going to tell me I'm stupid and going to get hurt but I'm not," rambled Lexie.

"I'm not. Let's walk down to trauma together and I'll tell you why," smiled Meredith.

"Ok," said Lexie.

"If Sadie hadn't have told me everything I would be telling you that. But she said it's been five months, it's serious and your happy," said Meredith, "so as your sister I'll support you even if I don't think your choice is wise. Plus I'll talk to Derek," she added.

"Thanks Meredith, that means a lot to me," smiled Lexie.

"So you wanna work with me today?" asked Meredith.

Lexie nodded, as they put on their trauma gowns to go wait for the ambulance.

"So Sadie said you stripped," said Meredith.

"Oh my God. Yeah I um he made that lady speak and I was in awe so I um went to his hotel room just to tell him that and he opened the door, saw me and looked at me like I'd just killed his mother or something. He was shocked and I could see this inner struggle but also a slight glimmer of want in his eyes and that's what made me strip. I was all teach me and he was mumbling and stuttering your little grey and I'm your teacher so I said teach me was all I promised and I just said teach me. By this point I was in my bra and jeans and I was all am I really that bad and he was like no I am," explained Lexie.

"Oh my god," said Meredith, "I never thought you'd do something like that," she chuckled.

"Neither did I. It was Sadie who told me Mark was looking at me," chuckled Lexie. "She was all _don't tell me you haven't noticed his eyes on your arse_," said Lexie in a British accent.

"That's so Sadie," laughed Meredith.

"Don't tell Derek about the stripping thing. You can tell I started it but don't tell him I stripped I'm sure he doesn't want to know that," laughed Lexie.

"Why would I want to know about you stripping?" asked Derek coming up behind them.

"How long have you been stood there?" asked Meredith.

"Long enough you know your talking about Lexie and Mark," sighed Derek.

"Derek it was all me - he stayed away until I went to his hotel room and stripped. He tried to stay away after that but it was too hard. He really did try. But have you ever tried to say no to Meredith when she strips for you?" asked Lexie.

"She doesn't but I can imagine in would be a near impossible thing to do," sighed Derek. "Especially for Mark."

"It was 5 months ago," said Lexie, as they walked into the ER with the patient.

"Oh," said Derek.

"So please don't be mad at him. If your going to be mad at anyone, be mad at yourself," said Lexie.

"Besides, I walked in on you guys this morning. Heard Meredith shouting and then leaving so I figured you'd need a ride," he added.

"Is that how you got here on time?" asked Meredith.

"No you slamming the door woke me. I got up got ready and woke Mark up," smiled Lexie.

"And that's what I saw, which is why I'm not mad because Mark was strangely caring and I could just see something that said he wasn't messing around," said Derek.

"Why don't the four of us have lunch together and talk about it then the ambulance is here," said Meredith.

"I'd better talk to Mark first," said Lexie.

Derek and Meredith nodded and then they got to work.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**The Truth**

**Chapter 3**

"Derek and Meredith know," said Lexie, sitting at Mark's lunch table.

"What?" asked Mark, looking up from his lunch.

"Meredith came into my room this morning while we were asleep because I was going to be late. Then when she left Derek came in to offer me a lift but I was trying to wake you up so I didn't notice and he left. Mer came in with Sadie who told her the whole story and then when I was talking to Meredith in the pit Derek came up behind us, he heard most of what we said - well the essential part that we were talking about - you and me. Plus me stripping which is when he set into the conversation. But they're ok with it. I talked to Derek and explained and they're having lunch with us now," explained Lexie, just seconds before Derek and Meredith sat down.

"Oh," said Mark and he looked at Derek, his expression guarded.

"You haven't told him," said Meredith.

"Just told him," said Lexie, "I think he's processing it or something but I'm going to get some food," she added, before she left the table.

"So, you know?" said Mark.

"I know," confirmed Derek.  
"And you're not mad?" asked Mark.

"Look when Mer asked me to warn you away, I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have used the old you slept with my wife thing. I shouldn't have warned you away," said Derek.

"Actually, I want to thank you for that. You were talking about planting seeds and all that and you did plant a seed. If you hadn't have said anything I won't have started thinking about Lexie that way. I could have slept with her and then moved on," said Mark.

"So, I heard from the girls before something about stripping," said Derek.

Mark spies Lexie coming back to the table. "Yeah, she came to my hotel room babbling as she does about me making that lady speak. Then she came into my hotel and I respect you. As a man. As a surgeon. As a teacher. I respect you. So... teach me. And I was like your Little Grey and I promised and I'm your teacher. So she was like teach me. But then she said come on, am I really that bad? I just couldn't say no. I tried so hard. Her face had that doe eyed look and I couldn't say no," explained Mark.

"Oh god you're talking about teach me aren't you," said Lexie, sitting down.

Mark smirked while Derek and Meredith just smiled.

"Oh god," groaned Lexie.

"Hey if you hadn't come, we may not be together," whispered Mark.

Lexie looked up at him and smiled.

"You're going mushy," laughed Derek.

"I don't think I'm going to go back to that lifestyle again," said Mark.

Derek's head snapped up from his salad to stare at Mark in shock.

"Little Grey, what have you done to him?" asked Derek.

"I don't know," said Lexie.

"Derek," called a voice.

"I forgot she was coming," groaned Derek.

"Mamma Shepherd," whispered Meredith and Lexie.

"We should get back to the ER," said Lexie.

"You ladies have to meet her sometime," said Mark.

"Yes we know. But Meredith needs time. We have dinner tonight," said Lexie.

"Deal," said Mark and Derek.

Just as Mamma Shepherd got to the table the girls headed off.

"Was that Meredith?" asked Mamma Shepherd, sitting down.

"Yes," said Derek, "she has to get back to the ER."

"Who was that with her?" asked Mamma Shepherd.

"Her half sister Lexie," said Mark.

"Mark Sloan, have you meet someone?" asked Mamma Shepherd.

"Yes," said Mark.

"Meredith's half sister?" asked Mamma Shepherd.

Mark nodded.

"You're happy," said Mamma Shepherd.

"He said he's never going to go back to his manwhore ways," said Derek.

"Well I've always said he did that because he was looking for something and now he's found it," said Mamma Shepherd.

"I'm thinking of moving out of the hotel," said Mark.

"Good, you've been in there for too long," said Mamma Shepherd.

"When you doing that?" asked Derek.

"Don't know it's going to take some time. I was thinking about maybe asking Lexie," said Mark, "but I don't know if it's too soon," he added.

"If it feels right it's never too soon," smiled Mamma Shepherd.

"Now you both tell me what you've been up to and about your ladies," smiled Mamma Shepherd.

"This is going to be a long lunch," thought Mark.

"Marcus Sloan, are you getting bored?" asked Mamma Shepherd.

"Absolutely not," said Mark, as he was saved by the pager.

"I've gotta go," said Mark. "I'll see you later Mrs Shepherd - Lexie said we should all have dinner together," he added, before he shot off.

"911 mom. I've gotta shoot to. You staying near?" asked Derek.

"At the Archerfield. I'm only here for a couple of days," said Mamma Shepherd, "so you can take me out for dinner tomorrow night I'd like to cook for you tonight," she said.

"We're all off tonight. I'm working tomorrow night and Meredith is on call," said Derek.

"So I can cook tonight. Have breakfast with the girls in the morning if they are available, lunch with your and Meredith and dinner with Mark and Lexie," said Mamma Shepherd.

Derek just nodded." Mom I really do need to go now," he said running off.

Mamma Shepherd shook her head and smiled, her boys were fine and they were growing up. All her children were doctors and she so used was to them all taking off in the middle of a conversation. It was going to be an interesting couple of days.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**The Truth**

**Chapter 4**

Meredith was nervous. Lexie was nervous. Actually, nervous was an understatement - they were freaking out because they were about to have breakfast with their boyfriend's mother. Well surrogate in Mark's case, but the woman practically raised him.

"Mer," called Cristina.

"Hey," greeted Meredith, a nervous smile on her face.

"What's up with you?" asked Cristina.

"We're meeting Mrs Shepherd for breakfast," said Lexie.

"Why does three have to go?" asked Cristina.

"She wants to meet her as my sister," said Meredith.

Inwardly Lexie was thanking Meredith for jumping in like that and answering because if Cristiana had asked her, she didn't know what she would have said.

"I gotta go," said Cristina, "tell me how it goes," she called, as she walked away.

"Thank you - if I'd have had to answer I don't know what I would have said," whispered Lexie.

"Well I figured we don't need to have the whole hospital knowing," said Meredith, "besides if Cristina, knew by lunch everyone would know and you'd be a scut all week."

"I hate scut," mumbled Lexie.

"We all do," smiled Meredith, "so any idea what you wanna specialise in?" she asked.

"Plastics and not because of Mark. I find it really fascinating how you can get a burn patient or a patient like them and give them their life back. Make them a brand new person and give them there self esteem back," smiled Lexie. "What about you?" she asked.

"I'm leaning towards Neuro - it's just as fascinating as plastics," said Meredith.

"I'll say - helps having your boyfriend as a mentor," teased Lexie.

"Eat your own words Lex," laughed Meredith.

"Oh yeah," chuckled Lexie.

"Good morning ladies," called Mrs Shepherd.

"Morning Mrs Shepherd," chorused Lexie and Meredith.

"Nonsense girls it's Carolyn, now let's go and eat," she smiled.

"Now," she said, as they walked out of the hospital, "where is the best place for breakfast and what time do you have to be back at the hospital?" asked Carolyn.

"I've got to be in at 6," said Meredith.

"I'm off all day but I'm meeting Mark at two he wants to talk to me about something," said Lexie.

Mrs Shepherd smiled to herself as she had an inkling Mark was going to ask Lexie to move in with him.

"So Lexie, have you always lived in Seattle?" asked Carolyn.

"Yeah, I was born and bred here. I went to med school at Harvard," said Lexie.

"Then you came here?" asked Carolyn.

"Um I was going to go to Mass Gen in Boston. Then my mother died and I moved back to be with my dad. He took it really hard but Meredith being at the hospital really helped the transition," explained Lexie.

"That's so nice Meredith," said Carolyn, "so who's going to tell me first? How did you meet my boys?"

Meredith and Lexie looked at each other.

"Um," said Lexie.

"Now Derek has already said you two met at the bar across from the hospital and then again at the hospital and he chased you until you gave in. But I don't know your story Lexie," said Carolyn.

"At the hospital. Mark had this amazing surgery. He made a lady speak and I was helping with the patient and I was watching from the gallery. He rebuilt her larynx and made her talk. I was in awe it was amazing. Anyway I um went to his hotel to tell him and one thing lead to another and here we are today," explained Lexie.

"How long ago was this?" asked Carolyn.

"Five months," said Lexie.

"Do you support this relationship?" asked Carolyn.

"Lexie wasn't telling the truth before. I wasn't supportive when she came back to Seattle. I resented the fact that she had a great childhood when I didn't. I resented the fact that my father wanted her and her sister instead of me. My father and mother divorced when I was five. He said he'd see me soon and he never did. My mother had an affair and he didn't fight for me because he wanted his new family. I resented Lexie for that. It took me a long time to trust people, to let people in. So when I eventually tried to make things better with Lexie, I tried to by getting Derek to get Mark to stay away from her. Because I knew what Mark was like. It had the opposite effect and I see now I was wrong to do that. But Derek talking to Mark is what got Mark and Lexie together because if Derek hadn't have said anything Mark won't have thought about going after Lexie. And she's my sister and she's happy," explained Meredith with a smile.

"I appreciate you opening up to me," said Carolyn.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as they ate.

"Do you girls know the Shepherd family is a big family lots of children. Is this something that interests you?" asked Carolyn.

"I would love to have my own children in the future but right now I'm just starting out. I would want to have a good stable career before I thought about children. I had a plan become a really good surgeon in whatever speciality I wanted to. Then find a man, get married and have kids. Life has a different plan for me - my mother died and I met Mark. So if either of the other things happened before I finish my residency or fellowship I'd just take it in my stride," said Lexie.

"What speciality do you want to do?" asked Carolyn.

"Plastics - I was saying to Mer this morning that it's not because of Mark. I just find it really fascinating how you can get a burn patient or a patient like them and give them their life back. Make them a brand new person and give them their self esteem back. Mark made this kid some ears about a year ago. And in a couple of weeks there's this patient that he's giving a new face literally - he was in a horrid car crash a few years ago. Mark's literally giving him a new face. I've seen scans and he's literally a mess. Mark says the patient thinks he's a freak show but with this new face he can have a new life and get his confidence back. I think being able to do that and give someone that freedom back... I would love to do that for someone one day," smiled Lexie.

"Meredith what about you?" said Carolyn.

"Um Neuro it's fantastic," said Meredith.

"Kids?" prompted Carolyn.

"Maybe in the future. Because of my lack of childhood my friends say I'm dark and twisty. My mother was a surgeon and she was more devoted to her job than me. So I grew up at home with a nanny or at the hospital with nurses and interns. She basically didn't care. My mentor has a child and although her and her husband got divorced she showed me you can be a devoted surgeon and a mother. So maybe in the future," said Meredith.

Carolyn nodded.

"Just minutes ago, downtown Seattle was devastated by a multi car pile up that not only blocked the highway but also hit a couple of near by shops as one car hit the pile up and spun of the road crashing into the wall of a small cafe and grocery shop. There is said to be over one hundred casualties," reported a reporter on the small TV in the cafe.

Meredith and Lexie looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. "Our pagers are about to go off." Seconds later a simultaneous beeping was heard.

"Really sorry Carolyn we're going to have to go. It's 911," said Lexie.

"Of course, you two go," smiled Carolyn, "I would be annoyed if you didn't."

Rushing down to the hospital that was probably already over run with casualties, Meredith and Lexie quickly talked about their breakfast with Carolyn.

"Mer stop stressing, she likes you. She can't force you to have kids or want to marry Derek. Derek won't either - it's all about when you're ready. He'll wait forever," smiled Lexie.

"You really think she likes me?" asked Meredith.

"Yes," smiled Lexie.

"We have to talk about you and Sloan later," said Meredith.

"At the house when no one is in. I don't want to deal with everyone knowing," said Lexie.

Meredith nodded, "or we could go out for lunch one day when we're both off, like next week?"

"That's better, you can never tell who is around," sighed Lexie.

"No you can't," said a voice.

"Mark," said Lexie.

"Who you talking about?" he asked walking besides them.

"Meredith wants details so we've decided we should go out for lunch next week because you never know who is around," said Lexie.

Mark nodded, "or you could go to Derek's trailer."

"We'd better go and get changed," said Meredith.

The two nodded and went in different directions. But not before Mark shot Lexie a longing look a longing look that one resident saw.

"Sloan wants to sleep with you," said George walking beside Lexie, as she headed down to the pit.

"What? Don't be ridiculous," scoffed Lexie.

"You should have seen the look he gave after you walked off earlier," said George.

"A look, really?" said Lexie sarcastically.

"Like he wanted you. He was checking you out," said George.  
"I bet he was," thought Lexie. "George, I have to get to the pit and your just slowing me up," said Lexie, before she jogged away.

Hours later, Lexie was still in the hospital as were a lot of the doctors. She hadn't seen Mark since she had entered the hospital and Cristina had told her to do sutures and only sutures. A couple of hours later, Hunt told her to come and help with some other patients. As she walked past one patient, they grabbed out at her, pulling her off balance and causing her to crash into the railings of the bed.

"They're coming," the patient hissed. "They're all coming," he muttered.

"Sir, are you ok?" she asked, as she extracted her arm from his grasp.

"Have you seen my wife? She was in the car with me," he said.

"What's her name? I'll see if I can find her," said Lexie.

"Amy, Amy Michaels," smiled the man, "she has red hair, blue sweater jeans," he added.

"If I find her I'll come and tell you or get someone to come and inform you of your wife's condition," said Lexie.

"There are voices in my head hissing the darkness is coming," hissed the man.

"Dr Grey," called Mark, as he walked up to the bed. "Everything ok?" he asked.

"Can I speak to you for a second?" asked Lexie.

Mark nodded.

"I think he needs a psyche consult he grabbed my arm, pulled me against the bed and then hissed they're coming, they're all coming. Then he was all have you seen my wife and describing her but then he started hissing about voices in his head telling me darkness was coming," said Lexie.

"Go get Derek. Could be Neuro, could be psyche," said Mark.

Lexie nodded.

"Are you ok?" asked Mark.

"I'm fine," smiled Lexie, before heading off to find Derek.

Minutes later, Derek was examining the patient and as he turned to hold the CT scan in the light, the man grabbed Lexie again, this time producing a knife from his pocket. Derek heard Lexie cry out and turned to see her fall to the floor clutching her side, blood trickling though her fingers. He glanced at the man to see him holding the knife.

"Can I get security and a gurney," shouted Derek, rushing over to Lexie's side.

Minutes later Lexie's bleeding had stopped and the wound was wrapped before she went for a scan. Meredith was the one to oversee Lexie's case. The knife caused no damage other then the long laceration down Lexie's side. Just as Meredith was about to start suturing in an exam room far away from the ER, Mark burst in.

"Thought you'd be here soon," said Meredith, handing over the suture kit.

"She doesn't deserve to have a scar," said Mark.

Minutes into the suturing, Lexie came to.

"Lex stay still, I'm going suture," he whispered.

"Am I ok?" asked Lexie.

"You're fine. Just this laceration - the knife didn't hit anything and you passed out from blood loss, but you have no injuries to your head. As soon as I have this suture done in about an hour, we can go home," he smiled.

"You can talk to me now," said Lexie, trying to watch him work.

"Little Grey, are you trying to check me out?" asked Mark.

"No I'm trying to watch you work," she whispered "Crap," she gasped.

"What?" asked Mark.

"We were meant to have dinner with Carolyn," said Lexie.

"I phoned her earlier said we probably won't make it, and then Derek just phoned after he told me about you, to say we definitely wouldn't make it," said Mark.

"Now you can tell me what you wanted to talk about at 2," said Lexie, "it's nothing to worry about is it?" she asked.

"No," said Mark.

"You almost done?" asked Lexie.

"Half way," smiled Mark, glancing up at her.

"So," said Lexie.

"I'm thinking about moving out of the hotel, and getting a um apartment," said Mark, as he continued Lexie's sutures.

"Mark that's great," gushed Lexie.

"I um Lexie would you like to move in with me?" asked Mark.

"I um I don't know what to say," said Lexie.

"You live in the crappy cold apartment with O'Malley and if I get a place, you don't have to. I mean if you don't want to," said Mark.

"Mark you're rambling, don't you think it's a bit fast?" said Lexie.

"That's what I said but then Carolyn said if it feels right it's never too soon," said Mark.

"Can I think about it - I mean I just got stabbed," said Lexie.

"Yeah of course - you probably want to talk about it with Meredith," said Mark.

Half hour later, Mark was finished with Lexie's sutures and Lexie had been mulling over the idea of living with Mark in her head. As Mark told her she could sit up, she grasped his arm leaving him sitting on the stool next to the exam bed.

"You know what life is short. You could go out for a drive or to lunch and end up in multi car pile up. So yeah, I'll move in with you," she smiled.

Mark grinned and leaned in to kiss her as she smiled into the kiss. Little did they know, George was watching through the window in the door. He turned away shaking his head, Lexie was setting herself up for heartbreak he thought as he headed off to find Meredith. to see if she'd talk some sense into her sister.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**The Truth**

**I have decided that this story is no longer a prequel to It Will Always Be Her. I cannot bring myself to break this couple up at the end of this story. I don't think any of us need sadness in this couple since they are no longer with us. So this story is no longer a prequel to It Will Always Be Her.**

**Chapter 5**

"Mer!" called George. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" "Privately," he added glancing at Cristiana.

"Sure what's up?" she asked.

They moved away from Cristina.

"It's about Lexie," he mumbled.

"Do you like her?" asked Meredith.

"No, no not me. She's just been kissing Mark Sloan in the triage room," whispered George.

"Oh him. Not a big deal. It's been 5 months," shrugged Meredith.

"But he's Mark Sloan!" exclaimed George.

"George keep it down, they don't want everyone to know. I know it's Mark and I had my issues with it. But they're happy and in love though they haven't said that yet, I don't think. So I'm being Lexie's sister and supporting her," said Meredith.

"I don't like it," muttered George.

"You don't have to ... but she's your friend so try to be supportive because if you try and talk her out of it, I reckon she'll snap and you'll no longer have her as a friend," advised Meredith.

"He'll cheat," said George, trying to find some reason to not like it.

"It's been 5 months and he hasn't. I don't know all the details but Sadie assures me Mark hasn't cheated at all. I don't think he will. Derek thinks they're in love and I trust his judgment because he has known Mark longer than any of us. If he says he can change, then he can. Mark says he has changed - he said he's never going back to his old lifestyle again," said Meredith. "Give it some time, observe them and you'll see. I've only known since yesterday but they really are happy," she said, before walking off.

"Meredith!" shouted Lexie, as she spotted her sister walking away from George.

"Should you be running when you're injured?" asked Meredith smiling.

"Probably not," laughed Lexie. "But I had to find you.

"Ok," laughed Meredith.

"Mark asked me to move in with him and I said yes," she whispered.

"So you'll be wanting some help," said Meredith.

Lexie nodded.

"There's no way Mark will let me move anything with the wound. Though he's just started grumbling about not being able to have sex," she whispered.

Meredith laughed. "Come on let's go find Derek and tell him. Then you can home."

As Meredith and Lexie walked off to find Derek, Cristina looked after them as did George who saw Lexie was happy and no doubt she was talking to Meredith about Mark. He still didn't trust that guy with his friend.

"What just happened?" asked Cristina.

George shrugged and walked off.

After 5 minutes, Meredith and Lexie headed to Mark's office and paged Derek. As they waited for him come, Meredith told Lexie about George.

"Well at least you explained it," sighed Lexie, leaning back on the couch.

"It'll get worse before it gets better. As soon as you tell HR about your address change it'll be all over the hospital - they really gossip," said Meredith.

"Arr," groaned Lexie.

"You paged," said Derek striding into office, Mark close behind him.

"Oh congratulations," said Derek.

"You told him?" asked Lexie to Mark.

"You're allowed to tell Meredith, I can tell Derek," smiled Mark sitting next to her.

"The chief," said Meredith suddenly.

"What?" asked the other three.

"You'd better tell the chief before he finds out though the rumour mill," said Meredith.

"I went to him earlier," said Mark.

"When?" asked Lexie looking at him.

"About ten minutes ago with Derek," said Mark. "Once I told him, he wondered why Derek was there which was for support."

Derek laughed. "Though he probably thought we were both about to quit."

"What did he say?" asked Lexie.

"He'll keep it quite and he's proud of Mark for finally settling down," said Derek. "He said we could go home as well. Well you and Mark."

"How am I meant to get changed?" asked Lexie.

"You're wearing a clean scrub top so go home in that and change there. I'm sure Mark will help," laughed Meredith.

"Not funny Grey," mumbled Mark.  
"Am I missing something?" asked Derek.

"I can't have sex until the laceration is almost healed," laughed Lexie.

"That'll be like a week," said Derek. "You can talk," he added, giving Mark a pointed look.

Minutes later, the four stepped out of their office. Derek and Meredith headed off to check on patients while Lexie and Mark head home.

"What was that look for?" asked Meredith.

"What look?" asked Derek.

"At Mark," said Meredith.

"Oh he told me he loves Lexie. So that look was me telling him to tell her since they can't do anything physical," said Derek.

"I don't want to think about that," laughed Meredith.

"Come let's finish our shift so we can go home," smiled Derek.

"So George knows," sighed Lexie, as her and Mark drove back to the Archerfield.

"How?" asked Mark.

"He saw us in the triage room and he went straight to Mer who put him straight but he doesn't like it," yawned Lexie.

"He doesn't have to," smiled Mark, as they got out of the car.

"That's what she said," laughed Lexie.

"Come on, it's been a very strenuous day let's go to sleep," said Mark.

Lexie agreed, and half hour later, they were both fast asleep.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**The Truth**

**Chapter 6**

Today was the day, the day that might begin the rest of their lives. Today was the day Mark and Lexie got their own apartment. Tomorrow was the day the whole hospital would know.

It was very rare that Mark, Lexie, Meredith and Derek all had the same day off but today they did. So they had the day, fingers crossed for no 911's, to move Lexie and Mark into their new apartment.

It had been a month since Mrs Shepherd had visited, and within a week of her leaving, Mark and Lexie had found an apartment. It had taken the next three weeks to get it just how they wanted it. Now they would be moving into their new home.

Derek and Mark were at the Archerfield boxing up, while Meredith and Lexie were at Meredith's boxing up her stuff. It took most of the morning to get Lexie boxed up before they broke for lunch at 1 and headed to a nearby cafe. When they came back, Alex was staring at the boxes.

"Who's moving?" asked Alex.

"Lex," smiled Meredith.

"Where?" asked Alex, trying to figure out how an intern would be able to afford a place of her own.

"Um," said Lexie.

"In with Sloan?" asked Alex.

"How do you know that?" asked Lexie.

"George told Cristina. HR let out that you've both changed your addresses to the same address," explained Alex.

"What did Cristina say?" asked Meredith.

"She was pissed you hadn't told her and everyone else doesn't think it will last," said Alex.

"Everyone else?" asked Lexie. "There's a betting pool isn't there?"

"One when you'll catch him in an on call room with someone," said Alex.

Lexie shrugged. "They don't know the truth and we do that's what matters," she smiled, heading up the stairs.

Halfway through the afternoon, Lexie and Meredith were done, and packed all the boxes into Meredith's car leaving, just a couple of boxes to be packed into Lexie's car.

"That's everything," sighed Meredith.

"Hey, I'll come and visit all the time," said Lexie.

"Lexie!" called a voice.

Meredith and Lexie turned to see George struggling to carry two very heavy looking boxes.

"Heard you were moving - brought you your books," said George.

"Thanks," said Lexie, taking a box of him.

"Where is this one going?" asked George.

"In my car," said Lexie, as she heaved the box into the backseat.

"So you're happy?" asked George, as Meredith went to get the last box.

"Yeah and I know you don't understand or like it but you're my friend - at least I think you are, so I'd like you to support me," said Lexie.  
George nodded.

"You want to help us move or do you need to get back to the hospital?" asked Lexie.  
"Mark won't mind?" asked George.

"Mark won't mind what?" asked Meredith.

"George is going to help us move," said Lexie.

"Really?" asked Meredith.

"I have time before I have to go back to the hospital," said George.

"Ok, so you going to meet us there?" asked Meredith.

"Yeah, I'll follow one of you," said George, going to his car.

"You sure Mark will be ok with this?" asked Meredith.

Lexie shrugged. "We do need more hands to move boxes but I don't think he'll be that pleased."

Meredith nodded.

Just before they set off, Meredith sent Derek a warning text about George.

"O'Malley has offered up his services to help," said Derek.

"No," groaned Mark.

"What's wrong with O'Malley?" asked Derek.

"Lex used to have a crush on him and he doesn't like us together," said Mark.

"Who's she dating?" asked Derek.

"Me," answered Mark.

"Who is she living with?" asked Derek.

"Me," replied Mark.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," said Derek. "Now come, they have a head start and we've all got a lot of boxes."

It took almost two hours for the five, well seven, of them move all the boxes up into the apartment. I say seven because during the moving, Callie and Arizona got off work and turned up, so they pitched in to help. So by nine pm when George left, and Cristina and Owen came home, the place was practically done. I mean yeah, they were still unpacking and had like twenty to thirty boxes to unpack, but it was starting to look like a home.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**The Truth**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter 7**

Everyone was staring and everyone was whispering.

"So you all unpacked?" asked Meredith.

"No still got like twenty boxes probably take us the rest of the week to unpack," said Lexie.

"Three," called Cristina. "Your on scut."

Lexie shoots Meredith a 'what the hell look'.

"Go I'll talk to her," whispered Meredith.

Lexie walked off and Meredith slid up to Cristina.

"Why's Lex on scut?" asked Meredith.

"Because she's so fond of Sloan. Won't end well," said Cristina. "Anyway don't pretend to care she's kept this from you, for everyone for months," said Cristina, with a scowl on her face.

"No she hasn't she told me," said Meredith. "Plus their serious."

"Serious? Sloan?" asked Cristina. "Don't believe you."

"It's been 6 months Cris and Mark Sloan doesn't move in with just anyone. It's serious and their in love," said Meredith, before she walked off leaving Cristina to ponder what she had said.

"Love? Sloan? Ha," muttered Cristina, before she walked off to find Owen.

"Your really serious about this," said Derek.

"Of course I am," smiled Mark. "You can't say anything to Grey."

"Promise not a word," smiled Derek. "But haven't you better tell her you love her first?"

"I'm working on it," smiled Mark.

"Working on what?" asked Lexie, sneaking up on him.

"Aha Lex don't do that," laughed Mark, pulling her to him.

Next to them Derek is doing the same thing with Meredith.

"How much of that did you hear?" asked Derek.

"All of it. Lexie was gushing about Mark so she didn't hear anything but I heard not to saying anything to me and you promising which I won't make you break and you saying he should tell her he loves her," whispered Meredith, as they hugged.

"He's proposing and I didn't tell you. You heard the conversation," whispered Derek.

"Yeah he'd better say he loves her before hand," muttered Meredith, before they turned to Lexie and Mark.

"Ready for lunch?" asked Derek smiling.

The other three nodded and they headed to the cafeteria.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**The Truth**

This chapter is not edited properly as my beta has had exams before and now has problems with her computer however it is being posted as I've left everything un updated or un posted for too many months due to my beta's exams and me being to worked up about new stories.

**Chapter 8**

"How long you do you think they'll last?" asked a intern.

"Bet he get caught in an on call room with someone else," whispered another intern.

"Fifty bucks," smiled other intern. "That she catches him."

As Lexie charted she watched as the interns placed bets on her and Mark. Eight months and still no body believed they could last.

When everyone found out they all waited with baited breath for Mark and Derek to get into a fight. Everyone knew what had happened, the nurses had heard Derek warning Mark away. They were surprised when they were acting like best friends, no punches, no yelling - nothing.

She was just writing down vitals when she was spun around.

"I love you," said Mark.

Lexie looked up from her charts.

"Pardon?" asked Lexie.

"I love you," smiled Mark.

From two steps down George listened in dismay. He had known months previous Lexie loved him, him George O'Malley. Not Mark Sloan but him. Now …. now the biggest man whore on the planet was declaring his love for all to hear. He had to do something, he had to tell her how he felt. Even if he had felt nothing at all but since his marriage with Callie broke and down and his love/friendship with Izzie he had begun to feel something for the younger Grey.

Two steps back, Lexie was still staring at Mark who had a look of unease gracing his face and he started to back away.

"Um … never mind … I um must of it … doesn't matter," stuttered Mark.

Lexie smiled, but down her chart took to steps forward and grasped Mark's arm before, grabbing his face and brining it down to hers to kiss him.

"I love you too," she whispered, a smile on her face.

"That's good," whispered Mark, as they pulled away from each other.

Their foreheads were together, their eyes staring into each others. They were in their own little world.

Mark pulled back.

"Lexie I love you," he whispered.

"I know you just told me," smiled Lexie.

"No I really love you," whispered Mark.

"Mark everyone's staring," whispered Lexie.

"Let them," smiled Mark, drawing back from her.

His eyes skimmed the lobby and rested on the person he wanted to see his brother - Derek who was nodding conformation that now was the time.

"Lex I love you," said Mark.

"Mark I know you've said it like five times now," smiled Lexie. "You've told me and I already knew."

"Lexie Grey I love you. I've never felt this for anyone in my whole life. I thought I felt it in the past and I think I did but not as strong as the love I feel for you. I can see us dying together when we are old and grey. I can picture our kids in the future and I can picture our wedding in the not to distant future. Lexie Grey I love you and I want to spend the rest of our lives making you happy," said Mark.

Pulling a small box out of his pocket he dropped to one knee. He popped the box open revealing a simple sliver ring with a solitary diamond situated on top and he asked the most important question a guy can ask his lover.

"Will you marry me?"

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
